


you can do it now, you start first

by aastrae



Series: i will have all of you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering during Sex, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Shameless Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, i tried to make this a little silly lmao, ish, it is 3 am, no beta bc im impatient, not really they're actually pretty equal, porn with a little plot, they DEFINITELY fucked in Brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: being rewrittenHinata shoved his face away, snorting. “Don’t flatter yourself. That was average,at best.”≖≖≖≖Tooru never expected to meet Hinata Shouyou inBrazilof all places, but c'mon, what could possibly happen?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: i will have all of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733683
Comments: 18
Kudos: 385





	you can do it now, you start first

**Author's Note:**

> i keep seeing all _kinds_ of fics that keep implying that oikawa and hinata definitely fucked in brazil when they met, so i decided to write one of my own!
> 
> at 1 in the morning  
on a sunday.
> 
> （；￣д￣）
> 
> title is from [여자 대통령 (Female President)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0f9ifrDSp8) by Girl's Day

Tooru was sure this was a dream. It had to be. There was no _fucking_ way that Shrimpy-chan, Tobio-chan’s own little personal weapon, was here. In Brazil. Having drinks with him. And Shrimpy giving him the _filthiest_ and most shameless once over he had ever received in his life. 

“So, Oikawa-san, what’d you think of that last game huh? We work pretty well together, dontcha think?” Shrimpy- no, Hinata- had taken a big gulp of his protein shake _(fucking hell, those actually worked, huh. Explains the Heraclean biceps.)_ had leaned forward, his hands braced against the table. 

_‘Two can play at that game Hinata-san.’_

Tooru placed his pointer finger on Hinata’s right wrist, trailing up and down the veins lining his hands _(fucking shit, why are his hands that big)_, and along his forearm. “I liked it, seeing you in action again, well,” he took Hinata’s fingertips in his own hand, bringing it to their eye level. “Pretty impressive after all these years. And, yeah,” he kissed Hinata’s hand, smirking as a blush spread from his shoulders up to his cheeks. “We do work pretty well together.”

Hinata returned his smirk, and traced his own pointer finger along Tooru’s jawline. “Only on the court?”

He gave Hinata a dazzling smile. “Let’s go find out, shall we?”

≖≖≖≖≖

Tooru slammed Hinata against his hotel room door as soon as they made it inside, hands roaming inside and outside clothing, their lips mashing together in frantic heat, their teeth clacking accidentally as they tried to bite each other's lips. 

They pulled apart, Tooru mouthing along Hinata’s jawbone and the curve of his neck. “First time, Chibi-chan?” he asked. 

He heard a loud snort from above him, and he pulled back, meeting Hinata’s eyes, alight with amusement. 

“Is that a serious question Oikawa-san, ‘cause,” he leaned forward, nipping Tooru’s nose. “I’m not even fucking hard yet.” 

Tooru growled, pride wounded. _‘Damn, Shrimpy knows how to play fuckin’ dirty, huh?_”

“You will be, and soon you’ll be _begging_ for mercy by the time I’m finished with you, Shou-chan.” 

Hinata wrapped his hands around Tooru’s neck, pulling him back into a slower, but no less passionate kiss. He pulled back, grinning like a maniac before saying, “Promise?” 

Tooru hoisted him up by his thighs, managing to only grunt a little bit as he tried to comprehend how Shrimpy-chan had gotten so _damn heavy_. Hinata laughed loudly, amusement quickly melting into a moan as Tooru cupped his ass, once more biting at Hinata’s neck and collarbones, leaving small, red, bite marks as he trailed along. 

His knees hit the edge of the bed, throwing Hinata onto the bed as he tugged his shirt off, and crawled his way on top of Hinata. He shoved his hands up Hinata’s tank, scrunching it up to his armpits as Hinata raised his arms to shed the offending piece of clothing. 

“Hot damn, Shou-chan, what the hell have you been _eating_ here?” Hinata’s torso was almost completely ripped, a rock-hard six pack where a flat, but toned stomach used to be, outlined pectoral muscles leading to toned and buff as _hell_ upper arms, thick biceps in place of skinny little sticks. 

The best part, however, was the absolute _godly_ Adonis belt he now had, an almost perfect _‘V’_ with a light trail of dark orange hair point _exactly_ where Tooru intended on going.

“You’ve changed, Chibi-chan,” Tooru said with a smile. “You’ve become a man.”

Suddenly, Hinata slid his thighs around Tooru’s waist, flipping them over, Hinata towered above him. “Yeah?” he challenged, and then proceeded to grind his ass into Tooru’s crotch, creating some oh-so-delicious friction. 

Tooru gripped Hinata’s waist, keeping him up as Hinata slotted his legs between his thighs, rolling his hips up and forwards _(Tooru’s pretty sure Hinata spelled his name)_ his hands braced above Tooru’s head. 

“Y’know, Chibi-chan, I think this would be much more comfortable if-,” Tooru relished in the little squeak that Hinata uttered as he cupped Hinata’s ass, sliding his hands underneath his shorts and boxers. “We got rid of this stuff right here.”

Hinata shot him a megawatt grin, locking eyes with Tooru as he yanked down his shorts and briefs all in one go, his cock springing out and flopping on his stomach. 

He stared for a beat. 

Tooru smirked down at him. “What, I thought you said this wasn’t your first- god, oh _shit Shouyou_.”

Hinata had swallowed all of Tooru’s cock down in one go, his mouth hitting Tooru’s pelvis, and his throat tightening around the foreign object, gag reflex seemingly nonexistent. Tooru threaded his fingers through Hinata’s hair, throwing his head back in a very loud groan. “_Fuck_, Shou, how- _dammit_.”

He suppressed the urge to buck his hips up into Hinata’s mouth, which was now bobbing up and down his shaft, tongue skimming along the underside, before digging into his slit. Tooru gasped, finally relenting to his urges and bucked into Hinata’s mouth, who simply just _swallowed_. 

“Wait, Hina- _god, fuck-_ Shouyou, I’m gonna-” 

Hinata pulled off his dick with an absolutely deplorable _‘pop’_. “Huh, I think I remember you saying something along the lines of _‘I’ll make you beg for mercy.’_ or was I just hallucinating?”

Tooru panted with bated breath, glaring up at Hinata. “You fucking will, you little brat.” He pulled Hinata down to lay across his chest, licking into his mouth as he pulled down the elastic of Hinata’s shorts, and then his boxers, the fabric pooling around his knees. “But first,” he pinched Hinata’s ass. “We need some lube, Shou-chan, don’t want you limpin’ around during practice.”

He was met with a glare and a quirked brow, Hinata thumping him on the chest as he leaned over to the bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lube and a couple condoms. 

Hinata grinned, and barked out a laugh. “Ambitious, are we, Tooru-san?”

Tooru leaned up to press a light kiss to Hinata’s lips, still stretched into a smile. “Hopeful.” Hinata gave him a small, but genuine smile, one that he never thought he would be on the receiving end of. 

“We’ll see how long you last.” 

At this, Tooru huffed, popping the lube cap off and spreading some on his fingers with one hand. He looked up at Hinata. “You’re clean, right?”

Hinata scoffed. “I’ve seen you look at me for the past couple days, Oikawa-san, do you really think I’d even go _one day_ without being- _oh._” Hinata visibly melted, pushing back on the two fingers that Tooru had already slid into him. 

“Is that why you’re so loose, huh? Have you been fingering yourself _everyday_ just waiting for the perfect moment to seduce me before I left, thinking about me the whole time, just _hoping_ that I’d accept your advances, hm?” Tooru slipped in a third finger, spreading an scissoring Hinata open, entranced as Hinata fell apart above him. 

“Hell fuckin’ yeah I- _fu-fuck oh my god-_ did.” Hinata looked down, staring at Tooru with an intensity rivaling the sun on even the hottest days. “Was hoping you’d finally, _oh shit, yeah, right there,_ wise up and open your damn,_ohh fuck, fucking hell Tooru._” 

Tooru had crooked his fingers deep into Hinata, and judging by his response, Tooru had found his sweet spot. 

“Why’re you being so mouthy today, Shou-chan? I almost don’t even recognize you!” Tooru purred, teasing Hinata’s entrance with a fourth finger. 

Hinata glared down at him again, now fucking himself on Tooru’s fingers. “I’m about to get even fucking mouthier if you don’t fuck me in the next, I don’t know, _five minutes?_”

“Well, since you asked _so very nicely.”_ Tooru drawled, grabbing a condom that he had tossed onto the bed. “You can do all the work this time.” 

He soon realized his mistake. Hinata had snatched the condom from his hands and ripped it open with his teeth. _‘Huh. I thought that was a movie-only thing.’_

Hinata sat up onto his knees and rolled the condom onto his dick, pumping it a few times for good measure. “Thanks, maybe I can finally get some shit done here.” he bit out, leaning over and grabbing the still open lube bottle. He slid off of Tooru’s fingers, biting his lip, and pouring a liberal amount of lube into his cock. 

“Now shut up before I break your dick.” 

Before Tooru could even think about laughing, Hinata had already sat himself down, slowly sliding down the shaft, giving Tooru a simply wonderful view. He threw his head back with a moan, and dug his fingers into Hinata’s gloriously thick thighs, the thighs that he could barely wrap his hands around. 

Once Hinata was fully seated, he began shifting his hips in a circle, grinding backwards occasionally to rock himself deeper, angling Tooru’s cock as he tried to find the just the spot, which Tooru had found ever-so-easily a few minutes before. 

“Need a little help there- _shit_\- Shou-chan?” Tooru asked as he rolled his hips upwards to match Hinata’s grinding. 

Hinata threw his head back, starting to bounce intermediately, as small grunts escaped him every so often. “No, you cocky piece of, yeah, _of fuck, yeaah, goddamnit, shit._ You barely even did anything earlier, so- _oh fuck, Tooru!_” 

Tooru had pushed down Hinata’s thighs just as he bucked upwards, perfectly matching Hinata’s downward bounce. “You were saying?”

Soft panting came from above him, Hinata was now tilted forwards, his hands braced on Tooru’s chest, pushing slightly in order to raise himself higher. “Stop talking and just- just _oh fuck me.”_

“As you wish, Shou-chan.” Tooru giggled, and flipped them over. Hinata’s arms looped around his neck, his hands scrambling through Tooru’s hair, and gripped tightly as Tooru rocked forward. 

He crossed his legs behind Tooru’s back, his ankles linked together all the up to his shoulder blades, pulling Tooru even closer. 

Hinata pulled Tooru’s head forward, accidentally bonking their foreheads together as they kissed, Hinata moaning and licking into his mouth, and finally pulled off as Tooru began a rhythm of fucking up into him. 

He gripped the sides of Tooru’s face, forcing him to open his eyes, and was met with burning amber, and chocolate flakes spread across the iris. 

“Fuck. Me.” Hinata gritted out, smacking a kiss to Tooru’s lips after each word. 

That was all Tooru needed to hear. He picked up speed, burying his face into Hinata’s neck, and bit and suckled on his tanned collarbones. He trailed downwards across his chest, nipping a path of bite marks and saliva as he reached the left nipple. 

Tooru glanced up, to be met with the gorgeous sight of a flushed and completely wrecked Hinata Shouyou. They met eyes just as Tooru traced a circle around the pert bud, his teeth just barely grazing the tip. 

Hinata threw his head back and pressed Tooru’s head roughly into his chest, Tooru’s whole mouth wrapped around the nipple. However, he raised his head to brace his arms above Hinata’s to rock harshly forwards, nearly sending Hinata to the head board. 

The sound that left Hinata’s mouth was absolute sin. Tooru hammered into Hinata, who could barely contain his moans with each thrust, his arms still painfully wrapped around Tooru’s neck. 

His pitch then changed, increasing int pitch and intensity. _‘Here it comes.’_

Hinata’s orgasm came violently and swiftly. Fitting. He tightened around Tooru, squeezing him tightly as Tooru fucked him through his orgasm. Tooru came not two minutes later, Hinata shivering from overstimulation, milking him dry. 

Tooru collapsed on top of Hinata, whose legs were still wrapped high upon Tooru’s back. They panted in near sync, lips falling together in a sorry excuse of a kiss. Their tongues tangled together, teeth clacking once more as they languidly slotted their lips together. 

They finally pulled up for air, a grin plastered across Tooru’s face. 

“Ambitious, hopeful, or improbable Shou-chan?” he asked, plopping a wet kiss to Hinata’s cheek. Hinata huffed out a breath that barely resembled a kiss. 

“Hopeful, Tooru-san, hopeful.” he smiled lightly, his eyes drooping and becoming slightly hooded. “Just let me _breathe_ for a sec, sheesh!”

Tooru touched his nose to Hinata’s, and rubbed his hands up the sides of his abdomen. “That good, huh?”

Hinata shoved his face away, snorting. “Don’t flatter yourself. That was average, _at best_. You have all night to- mmf!”

Tooru cut him off, covering Hinata’s mouth with his own, and pulled out. “Do I now?” He reached up to run a hand through Hinata’s orange mess of hair, and tugged lightly. “Are you gonna be able to handle that, Shrimpy-chan? I don’t think you can even _fathom-_”

This time, it was Tooru who was cut off by a hand firmly gripped around his dick. “No,” Hinata purred. “I don’t think _you_ can fathom what you just got yourself into.”

Tooru gupled. He hoped it would be a _long_ fucking night.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae) to keep up with my shenanigans  
(or scream about anime, either is fine)


End file.
